First Time I Meet You
by leenahanwoo
Summary: My first drabble ... Just enjoy the story ...


**Title : First Time I Meet You**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Drabble with 632 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Cast : Eunhyuk & Donghae Super Junior**

**Warning : YAOI ! Don't like don't read ! OOC abiz, jadi jangan flame author karena karakter tak sesuai aslinya !**

**Disclaimer : Eunhyuk and Donghae belong to God and each other ... This story is mine**

* * *

***All in Eunhyuk's POV***

* * *

"Aku mengerti."

Sekali lagi aku melihat mata polosnya mengerjap-ngerjap. Mata yang akan tampak sangat indah jika saja tak ada cairan bening yang tergenang di pelupuknya. Wajahnya memaksa untuk tersenyum, dan itu cukup menyakitkan untukku. Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada _yeoja_ cantik di hadapanku ini, dan tak berniat berbohong dengan menerima pernyataan cintanya dengan setengah hati.

"_Kamsahamnida_, _a__h__gas__s__i_."

Aku membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat sembari _yeoja_ itu membalikkan badannya dan pergi begitu saja. Aku cukup merasa kasihan kepadanya, tapi lagi-lagi aku tak bisa berbohong tentang perasaanku.

Aku pun kembali bersandar pada pohon tua di tengah taman yang sudah menemaniku bertahun-tahun. Sendirian di tempat sepi seperti ini membuat pikiranku cerah, dan jujur saja aku tak menyukai keramaian.

Teman? Aku penyendiri, dan amat jarang bersosialisasi pada khalayak. Aku hanya memiliki segelintir teman. Dan teman yang kumaksud benar-benar orang yang pantas disebut teman. Orang yang sudah kukenal dengan sangat baik, sejak aku masih belia. Dan sesungguhnya aku tak berniat menambah teman. Lagipula, tak ada satupun yang mau berteman dengan makhluk anti sosial sepertiku.

Tentang pernyataan cinta tadi? Ah, mereka hanya sekumpulan kecil orang yang mengaku "menyukai gayamu yang tampak dingin" atau "menyukai hasil pekerjaanmu yang brilian". Tidak, tidak. Mereka sama sekali tak mengenalku hingga ke dasar hatiku.

Ah, sampai dimana pekerjaanku tadi? Karena kedatangan gadis tadi, aku jadi melupakan ide yang belum sempat kutuangkan ke dalam laptop-ku. Pekerjaanku? Tentu saja menulis. Aku sangat suka menulis. Apapun, entah itu novel, puisi, bahkan skrip untuk drama. Salah satu novelku yang paling diminati, akan segera dijadikan naskah film dan saat ini sedang dalam masa persiapan syuting. Dan beruntungnya, lagi-lagi aku dipercayakan untuk menulis naskahnya sendiri.

Ah, betapa hidup ini sungguh menyenangkan.

"Auuuh."

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara rintihan kecil dari balik semak-semak di dekat taman bermain untuk anak-anak. Sedikit penasaran, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat suara itu berasal.

Dan di tempat itulah, aku berpikir aku baru saja melihat sesosok malaikat yang baru saja jatuh dari langit. Pakaiannya didominasi dengan warna putih, dan wajahnya pun bersinar cerah. Bibir merahnya sungguh indah. Dan matanya tampak amat polos namun membuat kita seakan terhanyut saat menatapnya. Tapi bila itu malaikat, mengapa dia tak memiliki sayap di punggungnya?

"_Neomu appoyo_." Lagi-lagi, dia merintih kesakitan. Kulihat dia memegang lututnya yang nampak sedikit berdarah, terlihat dari noda merah yang sekarang sudah mengotori celana panjang yang ia pakai.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?"

Akhirnya aku berinisiatif membantunya berdiri dan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih baik. Untung saja, isi tasku yang berlebihan cukup berguna di saat-saat seperti ini. Kotak P3K kecil yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana, sangat membantu untuk mengobati _namja_ manis yang baru saja kutolong.

_Namja_? Ya, dia memang _namja_. Tapi kuakui bahwa dia manis sekali.

"_Kamsahamnida_," ujarnya pelan setelah lututnya selesai kuobati.

"_Cheonmaneyo_." Aku membalas ucapannya sambil tersenyum. "Apa sekarang sudah lebih baik?"

Dia mengangguk kuat-kuat. Sangat imut, menurutku. "Jauh lebih baik."

"Omong-omong, apa yang kau lakukan di balik semak-semak itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ada seekor kelinci putih yang sangat lucu. Aku mengejarnya. Saat dia masuk ke semak-semak itu, aku berusaha menangkapnya. Aku terjatuh, tapi dia malah berhasil lolos." Terlihat gurat kekecewaan di wajahnya, juga kekesalan. Kecewa karena tak berhasil menangkap buruannya, dan kesal karena sudah melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau suka kelinci?"

Dia menggeleng. "Aku hanya suka kelinci tadi karena tampak lucu. Aku paling suka ikan."

Dan wajah itu menunjukkan aura kekanakan yang amat sangat imut saat dia mengungkapkan kesukaannya pada hewan yang hidup di air itu. Astaga, aku sungguh tak tahan ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah menolongku," ujarnya lagi sembari berdiri hendak meninggalkanku.

"Tunggu."

Tanpa sadar, aku menahan kepergiaanya dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat. Dia membalikkan badan, dan wajahnya tampak semakin bersinar tertimpa cahaya di sela-sela pepohonan. Membuat wajahku sedikit bersemu.

"Ya?"

"Aku Lee Hyukjae."

Dia membalasnya sambil menunjukkan senyum yang paling indah dari semua senyum yang pernah kulihat. Sebuah senyum malaikat.

"Lee Donghae."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**From the Author …**

Hyaaaaaaa, apa-apaan ini? Malah bikin drabble gaje kayak gini

Ya tapi tak apalah. Mengisi waktu luang. Mumpung author lagi kebanjiran ide buat bikin ni drabble, kekeke.

Okelah, author ga banyak omong macem-macem. Akhir kata, would you mind to give any review?


End file.
